


Claim

by BaffledFox



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim gets jealous. </p>
<p>Slight ZADR if you squint. It's more Zim being his insane self and poor Dib getting the short end of the stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

"Claim"

'One-Shot'

By: BaffledFox

 

Zim and Dib had been enemies since as long as anyone at school cared to remember.

They bickered just as loud and heatedly as they had in elementary and middle school; not missing a beat as high school rolled around. Down the halls they'd march, side by side, shoving and grinding out insults between clenched teeth.

Inseparable in their mutual hate.

Their routine was so easily known by most every student, that they made a point to keep out of their way; almost as if they just weren't there. No matter how loud they got, or how disruptive when tussling in the hall, cafeteria, bathroom, just about anywhere really, the rest of the student population would just step over them and keep on going, not missing a beat of conversation along the way.

Dib and Zim were a couple of crazies, and it was an unwritten rule never to come between them.

Though, this day was different from all the rest.

The routine had started the same, yet as lunch came around a quiver of tension had permeated the air where it had been absent before. As Zim took his usual seat across the cafeteria, opposite his sworn enemy, he slammed his tray down on his table just as he did any other day. Such an action normally got Dib to look up, to match his glare when he lifted his gaze—

However, this day, Dib did not look up, he didn't seem to even flinch to the deafening 'clack' Zim's tray had caused.

The Irken narrowed his blue-purple lenses as he studied Dib's animated features, staring hard at those expressive honey-colored eyes and noticing that for once those bright irises were not trained on him.

Instead his obsessive stare had been broken, taken, stolen so easily by the purple-haired girl sitting to his right.

Zim bared his teeth, his claws clenching hard on the edges of his tray, not even aware he had stood up; just standing over his seat as his false eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

Dib was talking to that infuriating female, laughing, smiling—his guard dropped so easily for someone so unworthy of his attentions. No, Dib belonged to Zim. Dib was Zim's enemy; he had an obligation that could not be broken until he breathed his last breath.

Did this female truly think she could steal what was rightfully Zim's?

Rage boiled his blood, a violent surge heat strummed in his veins, tensing his muscles as his antennae flattened under his wig in a display of hostility.

This would not go unpunished.

How dare Dib allow this foolish female to steal his gaze? How DARE he?!

Zim seethed, and with a flick of his wrists the contents of his tray had been launched haphazardly across his empty table; foodstuffs tumbling with a sick 'glop' to the floor. Tray in hand the devious alien stepped up on his table and marched casually across the space, up onto other tables, his boots squishing wetly in fellow students' lunch as he refused to break his gaze from the scene that burned so intensely in his brain.

Dib and Gretchen were too absorbed in each other to notice the alien looming upon them.

Dib's lowered guard was his downfall as Zim came upon the scene in an instant, stepping gracefully upon the bench-seat of the table, kneeling forward without a moment's hesitation as he brought his empty tray down to crash swiftly down upon Dib's annoying big head.

Dib's words died in his throat once that plastic lunch tray had all but broken atop his skull; his body fell right out of his seat to a heap on the lunch room floor.

Gretchen instantly inhaled her scream in a harsh gasp, her wide eyes looking from the motionless Dib to the green-skinned monster looming into her line of vision.

Zim still held the tray high as if he were debating with himself whether or not to hit her too, "Listen closely Earth-female," Zim hissed in a low hostile tone, drawing closer to the stunned girl, "The Dib-stink is mine. MINE!" He nearly screeched, pointing dramatically to the limp form of his nemesis as if she might not know who he was talking about, "Do NOT EVER come near him AGAIN, do you hear me?!" Zim yelled, his voice vibrating off the walls.

The lunch room had gone deathly quiet in the wake of Zim's tirade, a worried silence washing over the area as all eyes trained on the green freak and the metal-mouthed girl.

"Eh, eh," Gretchen's fingers quivered as she gripped the hem of her dress, staring dumbfounded at Zim as she tried to form the right words to say.

Zim's patience was non-existent as the tray fell from his claws with a resounding 'clack', in the same instant he reached forward and grabbed the girl up by the front of her dress. His narrowed eyes glared hotly right into hers, his face a mere inch away as he growled out fiercely, "Do you understand? TELL ME!"

Gretchen nodded weakly.

A languid smirk befell Zim's lips, "Good." He nearly purred, shoving her roughly away from him – the girl nearly falling from her seat.

Zim stepped off the table and onto the floor, reaching down to grab at Dib's wrist, yanking the boy along as he started out of the lunch room.

The Irken marched with a deliberate step, his chin held high as he dragged his prize through the double doors and away from the stunned stares of Dib's peers.

A few hideous experiments would put Dib back in his place.


End file.
